EVA: Remix
by AGENT Dusk
Summary: What do you get when you take two guys and throw them into the EVA universe? Heh who knows you'll have to read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Evangelion: Remix  
  
A Cameron Brown Joint  
  
"Speech"  
  
{Thought}  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Dang, Cameron you suck today, maybe you should just stop playing BIATCH!!!!!!"  
  
"Heh, nope I'll whoop your ass next time."  
  
Cameron Brown pushed his glasses back up on his nose and glared at his friend. His friend Rod Woolridge was having a great time serving up a can of whoop ass, they were both playing Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Rod was having the time of his life beating the crap out of Cameron.  
  
At first glance you would assume that these were just your average black guys, Cameron being your slightly overweight otaku and Rod being just the token black guy who happens to have an affinity for anime.  
  
Cameron gripped his controller tighter in his hand, "you're just lucky that's all, you know good and well my win record is leaps and bounds above yours."  
  
"So, like I care about your lousy six hundred and forty wins, I still have you by like five hundred kills", Rod said as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Whatever man", Cameron said as he threw his controller to the ground.  
  
Cameron got up from his place on the bed and moved to turn the Gamecube off.  
  
"You know I'm surprised your punk ass brother actually went to school today", Rod said as he took a sip from his Kool-aid cup.  
  
Cameron chuckled a bit, "yeah I know, but since this day off was only for high school students my mom made him go, but he ought to heading home about now."  
  
Cameron returned to his position on the bed and began flipping through the many channels on his television.  
  
Cameron sighed, "There is nothing to watch on TV, ugh midday television sucks."  
  
Rod shrugged, "so why not watch some anime or something, at least that will be something to do."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right", Cameron said as he once again rose from his seat.  
  
He maneuvered around his bed over to his desk where he began cycling through his library of anime.  
  
{Meh, guess I'll just watch this.}  
  
He grabbed the case and opened it he then placed the disc into his DVD player.  
  
"Jeez, you're all about this show", Rod said.  
  
"Hell yeah, greatest show Ever", Cameron said as he pointed to the case.  
  
Cameron grabbed the remote and began to skip forward through the FBI warning, he stopped once he heard the opening song.  
  
"Zankoku na tenshi no youni, shounen yo shinwa ni nare..."  
  
"Which episode you watchin", Rod asked.  
  
Cameron flopped down on the bed, "the one where Shinji fights the angel with the tentacles, the same one where Touji punches him."  
  
The two watched as the opening ended, and the episode started, suddenly the room darkened considerably.  
  
"Am I the only one wondering how it got so dark all of a sudden", Cameron said.  
  
"Nope, and look outside the sky looks all dark" Rod said as he gazed out Cameron's room window.  
  
"But its like two in the afternoon", Cameron said loudly.  
  
"I know but...I mean, just look outside, the sky's all dark red", Rod said as he opened the window allowing the breeze to enter the room.  
  
"Maybe its Second Impact", Cameron said jokingly.  
  
Rod stared at him with a deadpan expression, "you need to shut the hell up", he muttered.  
  
"Aright, seriously though I wonder what's happening I mean this is more that a little disturbing", Cameron said as he glanced back at the TV.  
  
Cameron suddenly noticed that the screen was frozen, "what the hell", Cameron said as he began pushing the many buttons on his DVD player remote.  
  
The screen didn't change, it still remained frozen, "alright then let me see here", Cameron said as he ejected the disc.  
  
"What's wrong" Rod asked.  
  
Cameron said nothing at first as he examined the back of the disc for any scratches, "don't know...the disc is screwing up."  
  
Rod picked up the DVD case and began reading the back, "maybe its just dirty or something."  
  
"Yeah maybe, I don't see any scratches but..." he trailed off as he began to wobble on his feet.  
  
"But wh..." Rod said as he suddenly dropped the DVD case.  
  
Cameron grabbed his head, "wha...what the hell is going on th...the whole room is spinning."  
  
"You too", rod said as he too grabbed his head.  
  
Suddenly the disc began glowing an eerie white color.  
  
"Ouch" Cameron yelled as he threw the disc to the floor, the DVD became too hot to touch.  
  
"Now I know its not supposed to do that", Rod said as he wearily made his way to his feet.  
  
The glow began to intensify, both boys tried in vain to shield their eyes form the extreme light.  
  
"What's happening" Cameron yelled.  
  
"How the hell should I know, it's your DVD", Rod yelled in reply.  
  
Suddenly a white glowing hand rose from the center of the disc, both boys having there eyes closed, didn't notice until the remainder of the full figure appeared before them.  
  
"NO WAY", Rhod said as he dropped his arms to his sides.  
  
"R...Rei...you have got to be kidding me", Cameron dropped the remote in his hand and began to back up until his back hit the wall, Rod only stood in place, not moving, not even breathing.  
  
The glowing Rei smiled warmly at the two boys before her, calmly she reached out and cupped each of their faces in her hands.  
  
Rod immediately relaxed, and as soon as he did so, his body exploded into an orange viscous fluid.  
  
Cameron watched on in surprise and fear, as his friend became nothing more than a stain on the carpet, "LCL, no...no how can this be happening, it doesn't make sense."  
  
The glowing Ayanami then turned her attention to Cameron, still holding that same warm smile.  
  
{Oh my god, this has to be some kind of drea...}  
  
His thoughts trailed off as she began to rub his face, Cameron only smiled at the warm feeling as his body dissolved into LCL.  
  
Rei smiled at her handiwork then gradually disappeared.  
  
A few minutes later, Chad brown, Cameron's arrogant and idiotic little brother entered the room where two teens that up until a few moments ago occupied.  
  
"What the...why are Cam's clothed on the ground and is that...Rod's shirt", he asked himself as he kicked off his shoes.  
  
He walked over to the pile of discarded clothing and nearly jumped as he stepped into what appeared to be a giant stain mark.  
  
"Why is the floor all wet...ugh and it's sticky too, what were they doing in here?"  
  
He bent down and placed his fingers in the wet area, he then precede to place the finger under his nose.  
  
"It...smells like blood."  
  
END  
  
Ok, this is my first attempt at writing a Fan Fiction of any kind, I except all forms of criticism, good and bad, {though I prefer good.} Anyway you guys let me know was up!  
  
Holla at ya boy! 


	2. Tokyo3 or Bust

Evangelion: Remix  
  
A Cameron Brown Joint  
  
Ha back again for round two, here the second Chapter, oh yeah and I don't own Evangelion, just so you know, now...on with the show!  
  
"Ugh, what hit me?"  
  
Cameron slowly but surely awoke to find himself lying in the middle of a deserted street, realization hit him and he sat up at break neck speed.  
  
"Why am I lying in the middle of the street", he asked himself as he looked around the area "and where am I, everything looks so cartooney."  
  
His observation was in fact quite correct, he was surrounded on all side by humongous metallic buildings, all of the buildings, as well as the sky and trees had a rather vibrant look as though they were painted.  
  
Cameron looked down at his hands and noticed that his hands were also in the same fashion, "I...I'm animated, a cartoon character, how can this be happening, it defies every law known to man."  
  
He began sweating and breathing heavily, "ohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!"  
  
"Okay, okay Cameron calm down there has to be a logical explanation for this, maybe this is all some kind of dream, I mean that would make sense...right?"  
  
He punched the ground and flinched, he looked at his scratched and scuffed knuckles, "oookay, this is no dream."  
  
He rose unsteadily to his feet and took a few steps to get his body adjusted, "everything seems to be in working order", he said.  
  
"He turned around and noticed a body lying a few feet away, "is that...ROD!"  
  
He ran to the prone form and began nudging the unconscious individual.  
  
"Hey man wake up, WAKE UP SLACK ASS", he yelled.  
  
Rod who was lying face down on the concrete mumbled something inaudible, Cameron sighed and rolled him over with his foot.  
  
Rod coughed and opened his eyes, "what the...what happened?"  
  
"I don't know but I know we aint in Kansas anymore Dorothy", Cameron said.  
  
Rod stood up and began rubbing his head, "well then where are we, ahh what, why do you look like an anime character", he then looked down at himself, "and why do I look like one too, what happened?!"  
  
Cameron made no response.  
  
"Well..." he said sounding agitated.  
  
He turned to see Cameron staring at something above their heads, he looked up to see what had caught his attention and when he did his jaw dropped.  
  
"Th...that's written in Japanese, and...I can actually understand what it says", Rod said just above a whisper.  
  
"Forget that, look at that", Cameron said his voice getting louder with every word spoken.  
  
The "that" he was referring to was Evangelion Unit-01 trying it hardest to stave off the fourth Angel on a mountainside.  
  
"Unit-01 and Shamshiel" Cameron whispered.  
  
Rod tore his eyes away from the incredible scene before him and set his eyes on Cameron, "Shamshiwha..."  
  
"No time we need to get out of here", he looked back up at the fight, "preferably now."  
  
Rod nodded, "definitely."  
  
They both took off down the street trying in some way to find any kind of shelter.  
  
"Well I think I know where we are now", Cameron said as he ran.  
  
"No shit", Rod replied.  
  
"But it doesn't make sense how could we get here, I mean how is it even possible to do something like come to a fictitious world", Cameron asked.  
  
"I dint know man, I just don't know, I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm now an anime character", Rod replied.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, this is insane", Cameron said.  
  
"So where exactly are we going", Rod asked.  
  
"We need to find one of Tokyo 3's shelters, I don't think it's a good idea to be outside during an Angel attack", Cameron said.  
  
The two teens began searching up and down the streets in the hopes of finding a safe place to wait out the battle, the searched down every alley only to come up with nothing.  
  
Rod came to a stop panting heavily as he leaned against the wall of a nearby building, "this is pointless, we've never been here before, so how are we supposed to know where to evacuate?"  
  
"Hey over here", Cameron yelled from on one the many alleyways.  
  
Rod ran over and saw that Cameron had found what appeared to be a large door.  
  
"I think this is one of the shelters, come on help me open then the door", Cameron said as he positioned himself on one side of the doors crank.  
  
Rod positioned himself on the other side and they both began to turn the steering wheel like latch.  
  
A few tugs and pulls later and the door was opened, the two boys ran inside not even bothering to close the door behind them.  
  
"Jesus we've been down here for what seems like hours", Rod complained.  
  
"I guess I was wrong, this definitely isn't a Shelter other wise we would have come across some more people by now", Cameron said.  
  
They continued on in silence for several minutes until Cameron broke the silence.  
  
"You know I just realized something, we're now in the Evangelion universe right", Cameron asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess", rod said.  
  
"And we know what's going to happen right", Cameron asked a again.  
  
"Yeah, for the most part", rod said.  
  
"Now think, what's going to happen in about a year from now, they're on the fourth angel now so..." Cameron trailed off.  
  
Rod stopped dead in his tracks with a wide-eyed expression.  
  
Cameron continued walking, "exactly."  
  
"So what are we gonna do...I mean its not like we can do anything to stop it from happening right, the shit that goes down at NERV is way over our heads", Rod yelled.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, but now that we're hear we'll have to figure something out, because I know I don't want to end up like everyone else in the end", Cameron said.  
  
And with that said the both drifted into silence.  
  
Eventually the two teens came upon another large door.  
  
"So what now" Cameron asked as he gazed at the door.  
  
"I guess we open it, I sure as hell aint walkin all the way back", Rod said indignantly.  
  
"...Yeah well lets get started" Cameron said.  
  
Another series of pulls and the door was opened.  
  
"Well, might as well see where this leads us", Rod said as he stepped through the door.  
  
Cameron hesitantly followed him.  
  
The sight that greeted them both on the other side resulted in Cameron nearly passing out, on the other side of the door was at least twenty men dressed in black suits all holding a gun aimed at the both teens.  
  
Both Cameron and Rod slowly raised their hands; Rod began sweating profusely, while Cameron tried his best to keep a cool disposition.  
  
{This could only be Section 2...but if this is Section 2 then that means that the tunnel must have led to...NERV headquarters.}  
  
"Shit", Cameron muttered.  
  
"We've apprehended the intruders", said one of the agents as he spoke into what appeared to be a wristwatch.  
  
"Send them to me" said a low menacing voice over the line.  
  
"Yes sir", said the man.  
  
"Follow us", the man said.  
  
Both Cameron and Rod nodded.  
  
Many of the other agent's dispersed, leaving only three agents and the two the intruders.  
  
Then they all began a silent walk down the ominous hallway.  
  
-Cameron's POV-  
  
{Well its pretty safe to say that we're headed to see the bastard king himself.}  
  
I looked over at Rod and noticed his grim expression; I can imagine that my face didn't look all that different from his at the time.  
  
The agents were dead silent they had positioned themselves around us so that there would be no means of escape, {as if we'd get very far anyway.}  
  
I found myself to be surprisingly calm, you would think a situation like this would put me on edge, but I wasn't really all that nervous, I mean I'm in a world where I know pretty much everything about what's going to happen, I also know the motivation behind such events.  
  
Gendou Ikari, while he may instill a certain amount of fear in those who work under him by acting cold and emotionless, I know that it's nothing but that, an act. He can play himself off as being an animated rock all he wants to but I know what really gets him going.  
  
I couldn't help but smirk at that thought, once we came face to face I wouldn't crumble like so many others, I knew better.  
  
I'm assuming Rod noticed my almost sinister smirk because he nudged me with his elbow; I looked at him and noticed him eyeing me as though he were asking "what's so funny?"  
  
I only put my index finger to my lips to show him to keep quiet and looked forward again.  
  
Eventually we made it to another large door, this one had a name plate on the front the spelled out Ikari in Japanese.  
  
The agents stepped away from us and the door opened, they ushered us inside the darkened room.  
  
As soon as I stepped in I noticed the Systema de Sepirothicum motif that adorned his ceiling, and once again I smirked.  
  
We both stepped forward until we were able to make out two figures, one slumped forward behind a desk with its fingers interlaced in front of his face, Rod and I shared a knowing glance and another standing beside the desk its arms behind its back.  
  
"You may leave captain", Gendou said to the section 2 agent that had followed us inside.  
  
"Sir", he responded as he turned on his heels and made for the door.  
  
The door hissed as it opened then hissed again as it closed, I made no notice of it though as I continued to stare at the figures before me.  
  
We all drifted into silence, the size of the room and the dark atmosphere gave off an almost demonic feel, I shivered slightly, at the sudden cold feeling that washed down my spine.  
  
Gendou either didn't notice or didn't care to comment because he didn't make a sound.  
  
So there we were two teenage boys, who just so happened to be thrown into an alternate universe, now standing before one of the most powerful men in this world.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here", Gendou asked in a lifeless voice.  
  
Neither of us said anything, I glanced at Rod and noticed that he looked tired almost bored, I don't know what was going on in his head, he glanced at me then back at Gendou.  
  
I turned my attention back to the seated figure, I honesty didn't know what to tell the man, I wasn't about to tell him my name, and I had no idea why we were brought to this world. I mean how often in this city would one see two black guys.  
  
I coughed to clear my thought, "Mr. Ikari we are sorry for the intrusion but we...became lost during the evacuation."  
  
"I see", he said in the same robotic voice.  
  
"We are truly sorry for any inconvenience", I said trying my best to sound sincere.  
  
"Indeed", Gendou replied.  
  
Silence once again descended upon us, Gendou then reached out his hand and pushed a button on his phone, "Take them to cell block H until further notice."  
  
Seconds later three more section 2 agents came in and escorted us out of his office.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Gendou watched as the two boys were escorted out of his office.  
  
His face held no emotion as he began sifting through several papers on his desk, "Fuyutski, what have the MAGI found?"  
  
Kozo Fuyutski smirked slightly, "its just as we thought, with the arrival of the two new units it was only a matter of time before they sent us the pilots."  
  
"What did the Marduk have to say", asked Gendou.  
  
Fuyutski then frowned, "it would appear that all information on their past has been deemed classified."  
  
"As I expected", Gendou said.  
  
Fuyutski turned to Gendou, "so what are you going to do with them, we at least have an idea as to what they're here for so..."  
  
"Have the good doctor arrange a synch test as soon as possible for our new recruits", Gendou replied.  
  
"But you can't mean..."Fuyutski started.  
  
"Yes although the scrolls made no mention of this, I will still use them to further my own goals, there presence will not alter the scenario."  
  
Gendou smirked, {it all coming together Yui, it won't be long.}  
  
End. 


	3. Suit up!

Evangelion: Remix  
  
A Cameron Brown Joint  
  
"Speech"  
  
{Thought}  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion._  
  
"How long have we been down here?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
The two teenage boys sat in a darkened prison cell, awaiting their fate at the hands of one Gendou Ikari.  
  
"What do you think he'll do to us", Rod asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Who knows, but you know whatever he does will have something to do with his damn scenario", Cameron responded.  
  
"I know right, you know whatever happens will only help him in the long run", Rod said as he sat up on his prison bed.  
  
Cameron who was sitting in the opposite corner of the room got up and began walking around the cell, "you know if he doesn't kill us right off the bat, I think it would be safe to not say anything about what we know, if he lets us live we'll need to form some kind of plan."  
  
"Yeah I guess..." Rod said half-heartedly.  
  
Suddenly steps could be heard coming down the hallway, the sound getting closer and closer to their cell, "shhhhh, I hear something", Cameron said as he leaned against the cell door.

"Well I guess this is it", Cameron said grimly.  
  
The door opened to reveal two section 2 agents as well as a woman, a rather attractive blonde haired woman in a mini skirt and lab coat.  
  
"So these are the two", asked one Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.  
  
"Yes", replied one of the agents.  
  
Ritsuko held out one of her hands, "well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi and you are.  
  
Rod shook her hand, "my name is Rod, its nice to meet you too", he said with a rather stern expression.  
  
Cameron bowed slightly, "it's a pleasure to meet you Akagi-san."  
  
She sweat dropped, "um there's no need for that just call me Ritsuko, Akagi-san makes me sound old."  
  
"Alright then Ritsuko-san", Cameron said with a smirk.  
  
Ritsuko smirked as well then turned to the agents, "I think I can take it from here."  
  
"Yes mam", they both said, they then turned and continued on down the hallway.  
  
"If you would be so kind as to follow me", Ritsuko said as she lead them down the hallway.  
  
"So what has Ikari-san decided our fate should be", Cameron asked as he followed the doctor.  
  
"Well it seems that you'll be working for us now", Ritsuko said as she flipped through her clipboard.  
  
Both Cameron and Rod stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
Ritsuko having noticed her associates had stopped, turned around, "is there a problem?"  
  
"Did...did you just say that we'd be working here", Rod asked.  
  
"Yes, is that a problem", she asked eyeing the two wearily.  
  
The two boys looked at each other then back at Ritsuko.  
  
"Well if you're done staring I'd like to get this done before I die of old age", Ritsuko said sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
The boys continued to stare, but they began walking anyway, they both wouldn't have been surprised to find that they had the same thought running through their heads.

* * *

{Oh Crap!}  
  
"...And these are your EVA's, Unit-Alpha and Unit-Omega", Ritsuko said.  
  
The boys having gone through a battery of mental and physical testing were now standing in the EVA cages standing on a catwalk situated in front of two very threatening Evas.  
  
"These are ours", Cameron said mostly to himself.  
  
"Yes they are", Ritsuko said, "but first we need to run some tests."  
  
"These are really ours...which is mine", Rod asked sounding nervous and excited at the same time.  
  
"Well Rod, you have been assigned Unit-Alpha." Ritsuko said pointing to the said EVA with the end of her pen.  
  
Rod gazed at the monster he was to control, it's head resembled that of Unit-02 but it had two spike coming out of the back of the head, its body was completely white aside from the silver chest plate, and feet. On each wrist and ankle their appeared to be some sort of buckle that had a series of spikes on them.  
  
"So that leaves me with Unit-Omega", Cameron said as he began the inspection of his own Eva.  
  
Cameron's EVA had a head that resembled Unit-03, only that it had a spike on its head that bent back from the front of the head. Its body was completely black, with a golden chest plate and golden buckles on both wrists and ankles.  
  
"And you would be correct Cameron", Ritsuko replied.  
  
-Cameron's POV-  
  
I was in awe, I couldn't believe that I, would be piloting an EVA, In all honesty I had never even dreamed about doing something like this. I was rather surprised that I didn't piss myself.  
  
I walked over to the edge of the catwalk and outstretched my hand, my fingers brushed against the smooth surface, the cold metal made me shiver slightly, but the sensation only lasted for a moment before I was overcome by an intense feeling of warmth, I grinned at the realization that something about the giant humanoid mecha felt familiar, as though I had regained something that was lost a long time ago.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Ritsuko's cough brought me back to reality; I looked over and noticed that Rod held the same wistful expression.  
  
"What now", I asked as I gazed once again at the EVA.  
  
She smiled, "Now, we will perform a synch test to see how well you two are able to synchronize with your EVA's."

* * *

"Hey what are these", I asked as I gave the strange white orbs the once over.  
  
Ritsuko tapped a few commands on her palm MAGI, "these are your entry PODS."  
  
[PODs?}, I looked over to Rod and he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Entry PODS", Rod asked.  
  
Ritsuko grinned, "yes, unlike the others, these EVAs are somewhat different, These EVAs have been integrated with a new type of Synchronization system. While the other pilots control their EVAs through the use of neural headsets, you two will be formatted with what we have dubbed a synch suit."  
  
I ran the possibilities over in mind trying to imagine what she might be referring to several images popped in my head, none of them looked all that appealing.  
  
I was brought out of my reverie as one Maya Ibuki appeared through a rear doorway bearing what appeared to be two suitcases.  
  
"Ah there you are Maya", said a smiling Ritsuko.  
  
"I brought what you asked for Sempai", replied the brown haired tech as she presented the two cases..  
  
Ritsuko grabbed the two cases, "thank you Maya, I wouldn't know what to do without you!"  
  
Maya blushed, but Ritsuko didn't seem to notice, "thank you Sempai."  
  
I heard Rod stifle a laugh at Maya's actions, I smirked, both of us were probably thinking along the same lines.  
  
{That girl's got it bad.}

* * *

"Noooope!" Rod yelled.  
  
"Its not really all that bad", I said as I checked myself in the mirror.  
  
"NO, I aint wearing this shit", Rod shouted indignantly.  
  
I sighed, I had a feeling he would react like this once I saw the suits, although I don't know why he was getting so upset, hell when she told us about being pilots he should have known that we would have to wear some kind of plug suit.  
  
I tugged at the tight material, "look, man there's really nothing we can do about it, and besides these clearly aren't your typical suits."  
  
I once again looked myself over in the mirror and began to move my arms and legs to get a better feel for the suit.  
  
The suits for the most part the same as the others, but they did have some alterations for what I assumed would be a part of the synch system. Both suits were the same aside from the color scheme, mine was black and red and his was white and light blue. Both suits had rather large shoulder pads; on each arm were gauntlets that matched the shin guards that were on the legs. We also donned a chest plate that had a sphere situated in the center, I absently wondered if it was meant to look like an S2 organ.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right, lets go before they send someone for us", Rod grumbled as he headed for the door of the changing room "but I still don't like it."

* * *

-Normal POV-  
  
The two boys stood in their PODS awaiting further instructions from the good doctor.  
  
"Jesus, what is taking so long", Cameron asked as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"I have no idea", said a voice.  
  
"Wha, what the...hey Rod is that you, how can I hear you" Cameron asked as he began looking around the interior of the POD.  
  
Suddenly a screen pooped up in front of Cameron revealing Rod's smiling face, "was up Biiitch!"  
  
Cameron took a step back, "hey, how the hell did you do that?"  
  
"That little green button on the left side", Rod said.  
  
"Oh, heh that's pretty cool", Cameron said as he glanced at all of the buttons and switches that lined the interior of the POD.  
  
The POD's interior was actually a lot roomier than the exterior would lead one to believe. The inside was rather simple in appearance directly in the center was a circular glowing platform, all around were situated several switched and buttons.  
  
Ritsuko's voice suddenly boomed over the radio, causing both pilots to cringe, "alright you two we are about to begin just remain calm and breath easily."  
  
Inside the command center final preparations were under way for the activation test.  
  
"I gotta say those two are taking the situation quite well considering what happened too them", said one Makoto Hyuga as he tapped away at his terminal.  
  
"I know what you mean, if I was in their situation, I'd be freaking out", replied Shigeru Aoba as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Still it's too bad that we have to send more of these kids out to fight...I mean look what happened to Shinji", Maya said as she replayed the most recent Angel attack through her mind, she shivered, "hearing him scream like that...it...it."  
  
Ritsuko placed a hand on Maya's shoulder, "I know Maya, but they don't have a choice, and neither do we, they'll make it through this...they have to."  
  
Maya's head dropped, "yeah..."  
  
"Alright enough of this we have work to do, so lets get started, start the sequence for the LCL injection", Ritsuko called out.  
  
"HAI", the three techs called out.

* * *

As soon as the command was made almost instantly the POD's began filling with the orange viscous liquid.  
  
Cameron shivered at the liquid's initial cold sensation but eventually relaxed as the LCL level began to rise in the plug.  
  
"Now this is something I'm gonna have to get used to", Cameron muttered.  
  
He resisted the urge to hold his breath as his head became submerged in the LCL. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath feeling an ice-cold sensation rush through his body as he breathed in the liquid.  
  
"Ugh, yeah I'm not liking this to much", he said.  
  
Cameron gasped as suddenly everything went dark and then white, reality shifted and distorted creating a cascading rainbow of blues and purples, and then it just stopped revealing a clear view of everything outside of his EVA.  
  
"Alright you guys can you hear me alright", asked Ritsuko over the comm. Line.  
  
"Yeah", both boys replied.  
  
"Alright we will begin the activation test now, what I want you guys to do is focus your thoughts on your EVA's don't think about anything else got it?"  
  
"Got it," Cameron replied  
  
"Yep", replied Rod.  
  
Both boys closed their eyes and began to focus.  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard", Cameron said, {since I already know that there is a soul in here its just a matter of becoming familiar with whoever is in here.}  
  
He let his mind wander throughout the EVA, searching for any sign that would lead him to the soul. {I wonder whose soul it is, it can't belong to anyone I know because I'm not from this world.}  
  
Inside the command center the techs were overlooking the data, "well how are they doing" Ritsuko asked.  
  
Maya shrugged "they're doing well so far there heart rate hasn't changed and neither have their brain waves, I don't know what to think, even Rei's initial brain waves were a little erratic but these guys...I don't know."  
  
Ritsuko jotted down a few notes, well we'll worry about that later, in the mean time we'll just worry about them clearing the borderline."  
  
-Cameron's POV-  
  
I searched with my mind hoping to find something, someone was in here, I knew it, all I had to do was reach them.  
  
{Come on stop hiding, I know you're hear, the both of us are gonna have to work together for this thing to work.}  
  
There was no response.  
  
{Look...I can't do this without you, whoever you are. Together we can become an invincible team, we can help a lot of people, so lets do this thing.}  
  
At first there was silence again, but suddenly I could faintly make out the sound of a heart beating.  
  
In my minds eye I saw what appeared to be a large flame, but the weird part was that the flame was black; I felt rather than heard the emotions it was letting off. I felt a warm, empowering sensation take hold of my body.  
  
{Alright, there you are...so how about it partner?}  
  
The flame grew and I knew that right then we had come to an understanding.  
  
-Normal POV-  
  
Meanwhile the command center was going insane, the entire bridge crew was furiously typing away at their consoles.  
  
"How is this possible", Ritsuko yelled, "they both not only cleared the borderline but they were able to maintain a ratio of 90%."  
  
"Who are these guys", Maya whispered mostly to herself.

* * *

Maya's voice rang through the POD's "Alright you two the test is over you can exit the PODs now, you did a great job, please report to the bridge once you're out."  
  
The two pilots slowly opened their eyes and entered the specified code for the POD ejection.  
  
Once ejected both boys stepped out of the PODs and onto the catwalk, Cameron shivered slightly at the cold feeling of the metal beneath his feet.  
  
Rod walked up behind him "well how was it?"  
  
Cameron sighed, "it...was creepy but at the same time it was comforting, after I found the soul I just...got lost."  
  
Rod nodded, "yeah same here, although I didn't have to search, it kind of rushed me as soon as I started...I don't know...it felt like I found something that I hadn't even realized I had lost."  
  
"I felt the same way, I really didn't want to get out", Cameron said as he gazed back at his Eva.  
  
They were both silent for a moment, both thinking about the feeling they had just experienced.  
  
Rod sighed, "come on lets go."  
  
They both exited the cages and headed for the command center.

* * *

They entered the command center and were surprised to see the commanders along with the rest of the crew waiting for their arrival.  
  
"Aight, so now what's up, I'm not to keen on staying in this suit all day", Rod asked as he rubbed his hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah how did we do", Cameron asked.  
  
Ritsuko smiled, "well you two did an excellent job, we were all rather surprised by what we saw."  
  
"Really" Cameron said in mock surprise.  
  
"Yes, for your first time your readings were amazing, a 90% ratio on your first try is amazing", Maya added.  
  
"Guess we're just naturals", Rod said.  
  
Cameron barely contained a laugh at his comment.  
  
"So when do we meet the other pilots" Rod asked.  
  
"Well..."Ritsuko started.  
  
"The Pilot of unit-00 is not available at the moment", Gendou voiced.  
  
"Oh Commander I didn't notice you there, whas up chief', Cameron said excitedly throwing him the peace sign.  
  
Everyone in the room with the exception of Rod eyed Cameron as though he had lost his mind; no one had ever spoken to the Commander like that.  
  
Rod shook his head then saluted, "Commander, what about the pilot of Unit- 01?"  
  
Gendou's features darkened, although how they could darken anymore than they already were was anyone's guess.  
  
"There is no pilot for Unit-01", he stated simply.  
  
"Oooookay then", Rod said.  
  
Cameron frowned slightly, {I see so he's already doing his little field trip of the city...well we'll have to do something about that.}  
  
"Well are we about done here", Cameron asked.  
  
Fuyutski stepped forward, "yes, the tests are done for today, after you change please report to room 13 of block A for your housing assignment."  
  
"Sir", both boys said as they saluted, they then turned on their heels and walked out of the room.  
  
The three techs looked between each other then looked at Ritsuko.  
  
"Those two...are something else," she said as she took a seat at one of the empty terminals.

* * *

"God I hate those damn suits" Rod yelled as he and Cameron exited the changing rooms.  
  
"Yeah yeah we've been over that already, you sound like a broken record", Cameron said.  
  
Rod glared at him, "you look like a broken record."  
  
Cameron shook his head, "shut up, and lets go find this room, we got other stuff to do before we can all it a day."  
  
"Oh yeah like what", Rod asked.  
  
Cameron picked up his pace, "I'll tell you later, for now lets just find this place."  
  
For what seemed like several hours the two pilots wandered the complex hallways of NERV trying to make it to their final destination.  
  
"Finally room 13, jeezus, it's like a whole other city down here", Cameron said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Yeah and the worst part is I think we passed this place before", Rod said as he gazed at the strangely familiar sign above their heads.  
  
"Whatever, I don't care, lets just go", Cameron said sounding quite irritated.  
  
The boys entered the darkened room, and headed towards the singular desk highlighted by the single light.  
  
"Mr. Brown and Mr. Woolridge I presume." said the figure behind the desk.  
  
"Uh yeah that's us", Rod said.  
  
"We're here for..." Cameron started.  
  
"I know why you're here", the man said.  
  
"Oooookay then, well if you'll just tell where we'll be staying then we can be on our way", Cameron said as he shifted nervously.  
  
The man reached into his desk and produced a folder, "you'll be under the guardianship of Captain Katsuragi, this..." he said as he pushed the folder forward, "has all of the necessary information.  
  
Rod stepped forward and took the offered folder, "ok then, we're outta here", he said as he headed for the door.  
  
'Thanks", Cameron as he followed after him.  
  
"Just doing my job," the man said.

* * *

"Well, how do you like that, she's going to be our guardian", Cameron said as he read over the info printed in the folder.  
  
"We should have expected that, I mean this is an anime", Rod added.  
  
Cameron absently scratched his chin, "yeah, I'm still having to get used to that, but I'm wondering...where are we gonna stay, if my memory serves me she only has three bedrooms."  
  
"That's a good question...but lets think about that later, what's this stuff you were talking about doing earlier", Rod asked.  
  
"Well...you heard what Gendou said earlier about there not being a pilot for Unit-01 right", Cameron asked.  
  
"Yeah, so", Rod said.  
  
"Well think about it, what do you think he's doing right now", Cameron asked.  
  
Rod thought about it for a moment, "you mean to tell me that you want to go and find him."  
  
Cameron smiled, "yep."  
  
"Why the hell would you want to do something like that," Rod yelled.  
  
Cameron stopped and turned around to face his fellow pilot, "look, man just think about it, he suffers from a severe lack of self esteem, if we can find him before section-2 does we might be able to help him through whatever he's going through, trust me in the long run it will be beneficial."  
  
"Whatever man, but I'm assuming that you have some kind of plan in finding him, he could be anywhere in this city", Rod said.  
  
Cameron nervously scratched the back of his head, "well actually I don't have a clue I just figured we could go out and find him."  
  
A vein began throbbing on Rods head, "you fat bitch, what kind of plan is that do you know how big this city is it would take days to find one person."  
  
"Hey calm down we'll think of something, I'm sure of it", Cameron said trying his best to appease his friend.  
  
"NOPE, you aint getting my ass out there walking them streets, fuck that", Rod shouted.  
  
Cameron sighed, "alright look we'll do this...you take the papers and stuff and go find the apartment, I along with the help of section-2 will hopefully be able to find Shinji."  
  
Rod smacked Cameron on the back, "now that is a plan I can live with, although I'm still not too sure why you're doing this, you know he'll wind up staying anyway."  
  
Cameron smirked, "just trust me on this one."  
  
Rod sighed, "Okay man, do your thing."

* * *

-Cameron's POV/ 5 hrs later-  
  
The search had been going on for hours, and I was beyond tired, the fact that I hadn't changed clothes in three days wasn't helping either.  
  
I was fortunate enough to actually get section-2 in on the search, although all they really did was tell me where he had been, but I guess that's what I should have expected seeing as how Gendou had already written him off.  
  
It was nearing midnight, and I was hopelessly lost, luckily I had my NERV issued cell phone with me in case of an emergency, but the overall vastness of the city still left me feeling a little anxious.  
  
I trudged down the entertainment district, my feet were burning but I ignored the pain, I had a mission to complete. I continued walking until I eventually came across an all night movie theater; luckily they were only having one showing so that narrowed down my search.  
  
"Heh, well this looks like the place, I just hope this is around the time he'll be here", I said as I headed for the ticket booth.  
  
"One please", I said as I handed the man my NERV card.  
  
Seconds later the man returned my card along with the ticket for the single movie showing.  
  
I entered the theater and headed straight for the screening room, ignoring any movie snacks they had available.  
  
I opened the door to the room and noticed that there was barely anyone inside; I immediately located the object of my search.  
  
"Target in the center, pull the switch", I muttered as I made my way towards my intended goal.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"Finally it took me forever but I finally managed to set everything up."  
  
Rod rose from his position on the floor and surveyed his handiwork.  
  
"Oh hell yeah", he yelled as he flopped down on the huge couch now situated in the center on the living room.  
  
He picked up the remote and turned on the TV, then the DVD player, then the stereo surround sound.  
  
He dropped the remote, to the floor and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Now this is an unfamiliar ceiling I could get used to."  
  
-Cameron's POV-  
  
"Hey mind if I sit here", I asked.  
  
The young man known as Shinji Ikari Slowly raised his head and stared at me with an almost glazed expression. He suddenly blinked then shook his head.  
  
"Uh...no go ahead', he muttered.  
  
"Thanks" I said as I sat down next to him and propped my legs up on the chair in front of me.  
  
After that neither of us said anything, but I expected that, so I decided to jump-start a conversation.  
  
"This is one lame ass movie", I said.  
  
He made no response he was too busy looking at the couple sitting several seats in front of us.  
  
{Ok, so that didn't work, but I bet this will.}  
  
"So what is the famous third child doing sitting in a rundown movie theater in the middle of the night."  
  
His eyes widened and gazed at me with a shocked expression, "h...how did you..." his fist clenched.  
  
"Did NERV send you", he asked sound agitated and afraid at the same time.  
  
I looked back at the screen, "nope."  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
I stood from my seat and outstretched my hand, "I Shinji, am Cameron Brown, 6th child and pilot of EVA Unit-Omega."  
  
He glared at me and abruptly stood up, "so NERV did send you!?"  
  
I shook my head, "Wrong, I came of my own accord."  
  
Shinji's eyes softened a little, "but...why?"  
  
"Because, we need your help", I said getting straight to the point.  
  
"You mean you need me to pilot don't you", He asked, his anger rising again.  
  
I shrugged, "well, it would be beneficial, I mean I just started today and it would help to have some one out their that has at least a little battle experience."  
  
"But..."he lowered his head again "I only hurt people..."  
  
I slapped him on the back, "yeah and had you not piloted millions would have died...think about that, people depend on you, hell even if you don't want to fight for others, fight to show your dad how much of an ass he is."  
  
The boy said nothing.  
  
I turned and began walking out of the theater, "think about it, its up to you."  
  
I made my way outside to the street, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed, "yeah this is Cameron I'm gonna need a transport..." I looked back towards the doors of the theaters and noticed Shinji slowly making his way outside, "for two people...yeah we'll be waiting, later." I closed the phone and placed it back in my pocket.  
  
Shinji walked up to me he had a look of uncertainty in his eyes, "Cameron why do you pilot?"  
  
I turned my head towards the sky, "I guess I pilot because..." I thought the answer over in my head, I couldn't tell him the real truth, not now anyway "because I wanna be able to help people, I don't really have any outstanding talents, so I guess this is my way of helping them."  
  
We were both silent for a moment then I spoke up, "why do you pilot?"  
  
He shrugged slightly, "I don't know."  
  
I smirked, "well hopefully you'll find your answer, of course that's only if you decide to stay."  
  
Shinji closed his eyes and clenched his fists; I had an idea as to what was going through his mind, {you can't run away Shinji, things will only get worse.}  
  
"Yeah I'll stay", he said.  
  
"Good cause our ride's here", I said as I pointed to the approaching black van.  
  
The black van pulled up to the side and without another word we climbed in and began the trip back to our respective homes.

* * *

"So this is where you live...and with the beautiful Misato Katsuragi no less."  
  
Shinji gazed at the door; his brow wrinkled as if thinking over one life's greatest mysteries.  
  
"How do you like living with her"I asked.  
  
"It's all right I guess, even though she is a bit of a slob", he said while forming a smirk.  
  
I laughed at his comment; "well I guess you'll just have to keep her in check won't you."  
  
"Yeah...I guess", he replied.  
  
"HEY, what the hell are you guys talking about", a voice yelled.  
  
I jumped and turned around, in the hopes of finding the voices origin.  
  
I was greeted with Rods smiling visage.  
  
I calmed down immediately and put my hand over my chest to make sure my heart was in working order, "what the hell are you doing here, and don't do that you scared the shit outta me!"  
  
Rod's face nearly exploded as he tried to contain his laughter, "damn, you should have seen your face, it was priceless!"  
  
I glared at him, "ha very funny, ya rat bastard, but seriously why are you here."  
  
"Well, I live here", he said regaining some of his composure.  
  
"This is the place", I asked.  
  
"Yep", he said.  
  
I looked a the open doorway to our apartment, then to the apartment marked Katsuragi, {well, I should have seen this coming.}  
  
"Oh so I see you finally found him", Rod asked as he crooked his head in Shinji's direction.  
  
"Yeah, it was a hell of a time finding him though, I can't feel my feet anymore", I said as I kicked my foot against the floor.  
  
At that time Shinji decided to speak up, "um...who is this?"  
  
"This guy here..." I said as I playfully punched Rod in the arm "is Rod, 5th child and Pilot of EVA Unit-Alpha."  
  
"Was up man", he said simply.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you", came Shinji's meek reply.  
  
I shook my head, {Jesus, and I thought I was introverted.}  
  
Rod turned his attention back to me, "dog, you gotta see all this shit we got, its CRAZY!"  
  
"Alright", I said to him, I then looked at Shinji "hey chief I'll check you later."  
  
"Later Shinji", Rod said.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow", he replied in the same meek voice.  
  
Shinji entered his apartment and Rod and I did the same.

* * *

Upon entering the first thing I noticed was an ass load of empty boxes all over the place.  
  
"What the hell have you been doing", I asked as I closed the door.  
  
"Come into the living room", he said from down the hallway.  
  
I did as he said, and when I saw what he was referring to my jaw literally dropped to the floor landing on my foot.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!!"  
  
"Holy Crap is right", he said.  
  
Hanging on the far wall was possibly the largest TV I had ever seen in my life, of course that wasn't the only thing that grabbed my attention, the DVD player with the vast assortment of DVD's, along with what appeared to be several game systems. Half of the stuff I had never seen before, I looked around the room and noticed stereos set up in different locations.  
  
"Wha...when...how", was all I could muster.  
  
Rod flipped through the Channels on the TV, "well while you went on your little field trip, I had section-2 drop me off at a few places on the way to the apartment, and don't worry its all been paid for all I had to do was show them this", Rod held up his NERV card.  
  
I managed to set my jaw back in place, "you bought all of this...that's just crazy man."  
  
"Hell yeah", he said, "oh yeah and check this out", he said as he motioned for me towards another door.  
  
"Where does this door lead" I asked.  
  
He opened the door and stepped through, I did the same and found myself standing in a hallway.  
  
"What the..." I started.  
  
Rod held up a piece of paper," the contractors left a note stating that we now have a direct link to Misato's apartment."  
  
I thought that prospect over for a moment "So what, they just added a door between the two apartments", I asked.  
  
"Yeah pretty much", Rod replied.  
  
"That's pretty convenient...I guess", I said as I stretched.  
  
"Its pretty quiet", Rod said.  
  
I yawned, "yeah well Shinji must have gone straight to sleep, much like I'm about to do, so if you would be so kind as to lead me to my room..."  
  
"Its right there", he said pointing to an open doorway.  
  
"Sweet", I said as I headed for said room.  
  
Rod closed the door and headed back towards the living room.  
  
I entered my new room and noticed that it was pretty much empty aside form the bed, a desk, a couple of dressers, and a closet.  
  
"So empty..." I mumbled to myself.  
  
I flopped down onto the bed, "well, I'll worry about that tomorrow..." I said as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

End.  
  
_Well another one done, I'll try and have the next one up by next week sometime for any of those even bothering to read this so...  
  
Sayonara, till next time!  
  
PS. Hook a brotha up wit some reviews, aight  
  
HOLLA_!


End file.
